Chocolate and Doubt
by tierraangelica
Summary: While living in the past Kagome forgets it's Valentine's Day in her era! It's the perfect time to surprise her mate Sesshoumaru in more ways than one. One-shot.


Chocolate and Doubt

*I do not own any charaters or Inuyasha*

AN: A bit of mature content at the end...but i think it stays in the rated T category*

"It's February 14th?!" Kagome exclaimed with wide eyes.

The servant girl who had spoken nodded meekly. "Yes Milady."

"I can't believe I forgot..." She drummed her fingers on the dining table.

It was Valentine's Day back in her time but the holiday wasn't really known in this era yet. Which meant it wasn't necessary to celebrate but Kagome felt like she needed to. Sesshoumaru would be certainly surprised, although Kagome had a suspicion he would think it a silly holiday. But it was one of those rare moments she could amaze _him_, instead of the other way around.

"Hina can I ask you to run some errands for me?" Kagome asked.

"Certainly Milady," the girl, Hina, answered.

Kagome had constantly told her to call her Kagome but she never seemed to listen. She stood up and walked to a nearby desk opening the draw to reveal some paper, brush, and ink. Taking all of it in hand she went back to the table and started making a list of what she thought was available in this time. When Kagome was done she handed it to Hina.

"Please get what you can as quickly as possible. Don't do anything extreme ok?"

Hina nodded. "Yes Milady."

Kagome sighed as the girl left. Being called Milady made her feel extremely old. She was 22 for heaven sakes! Hina was only 2 years younger than she. Just because Kagome was mated to Sesshoumaru she had a title and a status.

As Kagome waited for Hina to return she started to plan out what she would do. Later she was so immersed in her plans that she hadn't noticed that Hina had returned and was standing beside her.

"Everything bought is in the kitchen Lady Kagome."

Kagome jumped a little hearing the voice so close to her. "Oh Hina, you scared me. Thank you though. May I ask where Lord Sesshoumaru is?"

"In his study. He seems to be very busy today."

"Perfect!" Kagome smiled and stood from her seat. "Let's head to the kitchen and get cooking then!"

"Um, Lady Kagome you don't need to do anything. The cook will-"

"No, no, no." Kagome wagged her finger and kept walking. "This is a gift for Lord Sesshoumaru and I must make it myself. I've done it plenty of times before. The recipe is committed to memory."

"As you wish Milady."

"You're never going to call me my regular name are you?"

Hina smiled slightly. "No Milday."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the girl and shook her head.

...

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples as the small pain grew into a full blown headache. The Lord of the East was acting like a complete imbecile and had even dared threaten Sesshoumaru with the idea of war.

He needed a break. Sesshoumaru hadn't been able to see his mate since morning and her presence, oddly enough, helped to calm him. So he stood to seek her out. Usually she would be with him in the study but today she had not tried to stop in so he was curious as to what she was up to.

Kagome's personal servant walked out of a nearby room and Sesshoumaru took notice of her.

"Do you know where I may find Lady Kagome?" he asked.

"She is in your bed chamber."

"Does she feel ill?"

"No my Lord. She did tell me to seek you out though, that you should come right away."

He nodded and the girl bowed before taking her leave first. He took long strides to get to the room Kagome and he shared without looking too eager. Arriving at his destination he opened the door and closed it behind him. Dressed in a purple yukata with patterns of pink flowers, Kagome sat on the ledge of the window and turned her head in his direction. Her lips curved into a smile. He suppressed the urge to kiss her and hold her close to him.

"I was informed that I should come pay you a visit," he said coolly looking her over. "Are you feeling ill?" he asked again, not wanting to take any chances.

Kagome's smile faltered only for a moment before becoming larger showing off her teeth. "Were you worried about me?"

"One should always concern himself with his mate's well-being and health," he stated.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of course," she replied with a hint of sarcasm. "I am feeling fine but I wanted to give you something."

She stood and went to a drawer where she kept combs, brushes, make-up, and other female things. Sesshoumaru eyed the white box she pulled out curiously before noticing her smirk and returning to his cool expression.

"Today is a holiday in my time called Valentine's Day. It's a day where people give gifts to their loved ones or express their love in some way. Traditionally chocolates is the sweet to give," Kagome explained and Sesshoumaru listened intently.

He liked to listen about her era and how different it was from the one they were in now.

"I know it sounds silly but it's just something us humans do," she continued and then tapped the box a few times. "I put a sort of charm on it so you couldn't smell the scent right away."

As she spoke the scent of the box infiltrated his sensitive nose. Very sweet and candy like with a hint of something else he couldn't name.

"Then your training has been coming along then?" he asked.

Kagome had been practicing strengthening her miko powers . Sesshoumaru had thought it a brilliant idea when she had mentioned it and immediately found teachers of religious power willing to work with her. This way she could better ensure her protection in the case he was not around or unable to get to her quickly enough.

"Yes!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly. "I'm doing really well. Now," she opened the lid to the box revealing oval shaped chocolates, "won't you try what I personally made for you?"

It was a fact that sweet things repulsed him but to deny a gift from his mate would not be a wise decision. So he diligently picked one of the chocolates up and took a bite surprised by the crunch.

His female only smiled and stared at him with happiness. "Surprised? Give me a little more credit Sesshoumaru, I know you don't like sweet things. It's dark chocolate with salted almonds inside."

He didn't answer but chewed what was in his mouth.

Kagome's face fell. "You don't like it? I thought they tasted good…," she looked down at the chocolates. "Maybe I should have-"

She was interrupted by Sesshoumaru's lips connecting with hers so he could silence the doubts.

"They are more than acceptable mate," he finally answered when the kiss finished.

Kagome knew that was the best she would get from Sesshoumaru and didn't mind. It was enough that he had actually accepted and eaten the chocolate. She put the box down on the nearby desk and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"There's more," she added. "This is a three part gift. If everything goes well that is."

He raised an eyebrow and settled his hands on her hips. "Then what comes next?"

She smiled and moved when of his hands to her stomach. Closing her eyes she made the spell she had put on herself disappear. There was a sharp intake of air from Sesshoumaru and she looked up into a pair of golden eyes that belonged to the man she loved.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"When?" he asked.

"The three weeks you left to go to investigate the series of attacks on the towns lying on the eastern borders of your territory," she replied smoothly.

"That was well over a week ago," Sesshoumaru grinded out through clenched teeth. Anger crept into his voice. "Why did you choose to hide this from me for so long? Do you not think I am adequate enough to be a father to my own pups? "

"No!" Kagome exclaimed. "I never doubted you Sesshoumaru," she clarified putting his hand to her cheek. "I doubted myself though. When I first found out I was so happy I wanted to scream the news to the world. But as I waited for you to come back home I became skeptical of so many things." The tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Would you be happy? Am I good enough to be a mother? Am I good enough to have Sesshoumau's children? That doctor said any children we had would be pure bred Inu's. So would my own children even like me; a human mother?" Kagome closed her eyes as she opened up her heart to him.

Sesshoumaru understood now and took Kagome into his embrace. He nuzzled her neck and ran his hand through her hair until she stopped shaking and the tears subsided.

"You would not be my mate if I did not believe in your abilities. The pups will love you as I do."

Kagome's eye's widened. Only on rare occasions did she hear those words from him.

None the less her grip tightened on the cloth draped over his chest. "You don't know that," she whispered.

He tilted her head up. "You said you do not doubt me, so do not start now."

She nodded best she could. "Ok. I love you Sesshoumaru." "

They shared a kiss before Sesshoumaru spoke again.

"What is the third part to my gift?" he asked wanting to distract her.

"Well since everything went well…"she began wiping at her eyes. "Chocolate is supposed to be a bit of an aphrodisiac, ya know. That is if you're up to having sex with a red eyed pregnant woman," she giggled.

He smirked. "I do not need an aphrodisiac to be able to enjoy being in bed with you. Even when you are in such a state, you are quite attractive."

"Such a smooth talker," she commented.

Lifting her up quickly, he gently placed her on their bed. He discarded his armor and swords first before laying over Kagome.

"This human holiday of yours might not be as ridiculous as I had thought," he whispered into her ear enjoying the way she shuddered.

"This is by far the best one I've ever had," she replied back, rubbing her leg against his.

"And you've yet to receive my present."

She raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?"

"I'll give you a hint."

Sesshoumaru kissed her neck and brushed lightly over her breast through the yukata. His hand slipped under her lower back to lift her hips up to meet his own.

"Best Valentine's Day present ever," she mumbled breathlessly before kissing him.

...

AN: Yes it's way past V-day but hell I've been to busy to finish and post this story.

Take it or leave it people! lol

Also should the rating be changed?

I also love me some reviews X) So please leave your comments!


End file.
